The present invention relates to ball joints for showerheads. More particularly it relates to the provision of an air induction system associated with such ball joints to heighten the water volume.
Primarily for water conservation reasons the flow rate to conventional showerheads has been restricted. However, this can lead a consumer to perceive the shower as being less forceful than desired.
It is known in connection with a variety of faucets and showerheads that aerating the water stream can make a given volume of water flow appear more bulky and substantial. Hence, aerating systems are often attached to the outlet of a faucet spout, and sometimes integrated into a showerhead. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,471,141 and 6,796,518 and U.S. patent application publications 2004/0199995 and 2007/0158470.
However, associating the aeration system with the showerhead itself, or the faucet spout, can disrupt the aesthetics, and in some cases can add complexity to the manufacturing of the product. One such aerating low-flow showerhead accomplishes this through a variety of moving parts. Further, associating the aeration system with the showerhead itself does not provide a solution for aerating the millions of existing showerheads which don't have this capability.
Hence, there were attempts to place the aeration system on a separate ball joint upstream of the showerhead. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,111,994, 5,154,355 and 6,260,273, and U.S. patent publication 2007/0193153. The approach used in these designs was to place a radial air inlet at the ball joint, and associate it with a venturi passage so as to induce air into the water flow in the joint. In this regard, as water passes through a throat of the venturi, the water velocity increases and the pressure decreases. The resulting negative pressure draws in ambient air through the radial inlet. The air then mixes with the water to produce an aerated water supply.
These ball joint-related designs are not without their own drawbacks. For example, their air inlet ports are nothing more than uncovered holes formed in the water supply line. This creates the possibility of water leaking back out the air inlet, creating a path for water waste, spitback, or water spray into the main bath area. Further, designs of this type can create undesirable noise such as a whistling or a roaring sound.
Hence, a need still exists for improved ways to aerate showerhead flow while avoiding these problems.